


【毒埃/孕梗/R18】Love at frist sight

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, veddie - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※毒埃！！！※是Eddie孕梗，和原著的怀孕出入很大！私设有 ！※就是车，剧情都是放飞乱走※OOC巨无敌的大





	【毒埃/孕梗/R18】Love at frist sight

Venom学了一个新的词汇，一见钟情。

这是他和Eddie一起看肥皂剧时发现的，天知道Eddie为什么会喜欢看那样莫名其妙甚至是无稽之谈的爱情电影。Venom的爱情观非常的直接，喜欢就应该说出来，然后双方便可以滚上床，情况允许的话，就可以生下孩子 。

所以对于人类腻歪的情感，Venom是有些领悟不到的，直到“一见钟情”的出现。

Venom觉得他对Eddie就是如此，在看到Eddie的第一眼时，他的脑子他的心跳他的身体就告诉了他，非Eddie不可，所以他寄生，哦不，是同Eddie共生在了一起，在读取了Eddie的记忆之后对自己的抉择越发的满意，他们是一样的，他们天生就该在一起。

「嘿，Eddie。」

“嗯？”Eddie窝在沙发里，怀里捧着一包大袋的薯片，“怎么了？”

「我对你也是一见钟情。」

Eddie愣了一下，随即反应过来，约莫是电视上的情节影响到了Venom，在他看来Venom的提问好比是兄弟间的插科打诨，于是他回答道：“是，是，我知道了。”

“你知道，我也是。”

「那你同意了？」

“什么？”Eddie有些摸不着头脑，Venom在说什么暗语？他们的暗语里面并没有这一句。

没等他反应过来，Venom便将他拖向了床。

“V，Venom？等等，你在干什么！”

「你同意了。」

Venom将Eddie绑在了床上，用他身体分化成的四根柔韧绳子。他把Eddie的双手绑在了床头，脚绑在了床尾，呈一个大字的状态，他将Eddie廉价的T恤推至乳头上方，裤子也褪到了脚腕，这样算是全身赤裸的Eddie在Venom眼里性感极了，他知道这种原始的欲望，他想和Eddie拥有一个孩子。

“Venom！放开我！我现在不想做！”

这不是第一次了，从前几个月开始他和Venom在偶然的情况下做了爱，虽然Eddie不知道该不该将其称之为做爱。起初他是十分抗拒的，毕竟事关一个男人的尊严，但Venom确从中得到了不少乐趣。在Venom不停重复的道歉，再犯，再犯，道歉中，Eddie妥协了。

就当是同性间的慰藉。

可今天的Venom有些不太一样，直觉让他趋利避害。

「Eddie，你会很舒服的。」

确实，在过往每一次的性爱中 ，Venom的触摸都让他受到无上的快感，他甚至喜欢上那种被填满的感觉，因为那让他知道他不是一个人，而是他们。

Eddie放弃了挣扎，虽然心头还是有一些难以言述的微妙。

Venom察觉到了Eddie的放松，他欢喜的将自己的长舌探入了 Eddie的嘴中，他喜欢这样接吻的感觉，也喜欢Eddie湿热的口腔。他分离出黑色的胶状液体模仿着变成了男性的阴茎，以及无数细密的带着吸盘的触手，这是他在Eddie电脑的网页弹窗界面里学到的，那页面还有几行放大的极为醒目的字体。

极致潮吹感官体验。

Venom便将那上面触手形状的按摩棒记了下来。

现在他要让他的Eddie享受无上的快感。

Venom的触手卷上了Eddie的身体，吸盘的位置刚好吸住了Eddie的乳头，Eddie的乳头在他这段时间的努力下已经比以前大了许多，连带着乳晕也大了 一圈，鼓鼓的挺立在胸膛，像是他再用力一些就会出奶似的，他乐此不疲的玩弄着那两粒肿大的乳头。吸盘的吮吸让Eddie从腰间爬上一股难耐的酥痒，然后传达到正在被玩弄的乳头处，Eddie忍不住挺了挺胸。

「Eddie，你很性感。」

“……嗯……闭，闭嘴。”

Eddie面上发热，在以往的床事上他都是主动的一方，他还从未被这样带着浓厚欲望而且毫不掩盖的夸奖过。

Venom没再让Eddie有过多的思考，他的触手从Eddie会阴擦过，攀上了Eddie的阴茎，触手上的吸盘附在那两颗卵蛋以及茎身和马眼上，Venom操控着触手吮吸着，许是用力过猛，Eddie喉间溢出黏人的喘息，Venom简直爱极了这声音。

一直徘徊在Eddie后穴的阴茎也试探着进入，Eddie到底是被Venom操过太多次，情动的时候后穴便微微张开，甚至在Venom偷偷的改造下，能溢出一些用于润滑的肠液。Venom找准了位置，顺着肠液的润滑“滋”地一声插了进去。Eddie双腿轻颤，被填满的瞬间令他说不出来的舒畅。

Eddie现在迫切的想要得要拥抱，他不停的喊着Venom。

“Venom……哈嗯…Venom。”

「Eddie，我在。」

Venom将捆绑着Eddie四肢的绳收起，并分离出宽厚的胸膛，结实的双臂，他搂住Eddie，长舌将Eddie的脸颊尽数舔舐描绘。

「Eddie，我要开始了。」

Venom并没有给Eddie回答的空隙，他在Eddie体内不断抽插，将Eddie穴口褶皱撑平的阴茎开始往更里插入。

“Venom！不行！停下…嗯….要，要破了….！”

Eddie的肚子很不舒服，Venom从未进入的那么深，像是要顶到他的胃。

「Eddie，别怕，很快就好了。」

Venom破开层层肠肉的推阻，进入到了不可思议的位置，并且在那里用他的黏液建筑了一个爱巢，一个可以 供孩子生长的爱巢。

Eddie头上开始冒出冷汗，他的指尖陷入到Venom的体内，双腿绞紧不停地扭动，他搞不清楚Venom到底在耍什么花样。

“Venom，出来！你这该死的寄生虫！出来…你出来好不好….”

「Eddie，我的Eddie…」

Venom在虚假的暖巢中留下了自己的孩子，他甚至没有反驳Eddie的叫骂。他舔去Eddie因疼痛而溢出的体液，Eddie的汗水，Eddie的眼泪，Eddie从嘴角流出的口水，都是Eddie因为他而产生的东西。

Venom从Eddie身体里退出一些，浅浅的在穴口戳弄，然后再缓慢进入寻找Eddie敏感的那点。他触手上的吸盘吮吸着Eddie的阴茎，企图将那可怜的软趴趴的阴茎重新唤醒。

接下来的一切都进入了平时的正轨，被不停戳弄着体内凸起软肉的Eddie很快达到了高潮，Venom识趣的退出了Eddie的后穴，他看见Eddie的穴口被自己撑成了一个无法闭合的洞，虽然很快就会恢复成紧闭的模样，但这并不妨碍Venom还想再来一炮。

“再进来我就杀了你。”

Eddie是真的生气。

这场性事之后Eddie对Venom变冷淡了，自知错在先的Venom道了歉，软磨硬泡的祈求Eddie别这样对他。

都是男人，Eddie早在对方道歉时就已经原谅了他，其余的只是拉不下脸。

于是他们的同居条约里又增加了许多条，比如关于床事的掌控方，只能是Eddie。

和Venom达成共识没多久，Eddie发现他居然发福了，而且是以日为单位，每天醒来他的腰围都会胀大一圈。

用脚趾想都知道这是谁造成的，Venom掌控着他的身体，是不会让他的身体染上恶疾的，这么明显的反常现象Venom却缄口不言，傻子都知道有猫腻。

“解释。”

「Eddie，开心一点 ，你要当爸爸了。」

“Venom！你在搞什么！我是个男人，你能理解吗？我不可能怀孕。”

「但那是我们的孩子 ，Eddie。」

“你这该死的寄生虫到底对我做了什么！我现在就要打掉这个东西！”

「道歉，Eddie，我不是寄生虫。」

Eddie当然是不可能道歉的，他联系Dan买了堕胎药，谁知道Dan却老是意味不明的看着他，一副欲言又止的模样。

“Eddie，我觉得你应当留下孩子，怀上孩子的女人不会想要打掉他。”

Dan以为是Eddie去哪里风流惹下的烂债，但哪又知道他的理解离了真相十万八千里。

“顺便，Eddie我认为……你应当减肥了。”

无心与Dan再做多余交流，他付了钱便立马将堕胎药送入嘴中。

「Eddie，没用的。」

“操！”

Eddie被焦虑与烦躁纠缠，罪魁祸首就是他体内的那家伙 ，可他却意外的没有想要和对方解除共生的想法。

Eddie的肚子愈发胀大，像充气的气球，随之而来的还有莫名的性欲。

熬了几天的Eddie终于忍不住了，他的屁股竟然 脱离人体生理常识，流出了大片肠液打湿宽松的短裤，他的嘴里一直喊着Venom，Venom当然知道是怎么回事，于是他毫不客气的，分离出了身躯，扶着Eddie坐在他身上，粗大的阴茎对准了因饥渴而开合的肉穴，就着Eddie的肠液“噗”的一声插了进去。紧致的后穴令Venom有短暂的失神，Eddie大着肚子不方便动，只能缓慢的左右磨蹭，Venom便牢牢扶着Eddie的腰，自己大刀阔斧的动了起来。

从他的角度来看，他能清晰的透过Eddie被汗水浸透的T恤看见里面涨大成小山包一般的奶子。

也许可以产奶。

Venom这样想着，并思考如何实现这个可能。

他伸出长舌舔上Eddie的奶头，并在上面划着圈，熟练的运用着自己无师自通的性爱技巧。当然，他的胯下动作也没有停止，Eddie的肠液流出的太多，他的粗大的阴茎都堵不住那么多的水，漆黑的小腹很快就被Eddie的肠液打的湿亮。

他想了想，而后将阴茎变的更为粗大，心想这样就能堵住了。

但Eddie却因他的这个动作惊叫出声，他喘着粗气，Venom顶到了他肉穴内最瘙痒的地方，他觉得他快高潮了，Venom也察觉到这一点，Eddie在高潮的边缘，于是他便加快了抽插的速度，他的下腹和Eddie的臀肉相撞时发出“啪啪”的声响，为这淫靡的氛围更添一层兴致。

最后在Venom猛烈撞击肠道内的凸起软肉时，Eddie射了。

而后便脱力一般含着体内粗大的阴茎倒在了Venom身上，一夜无梦。

直到第二天。

“Venom——！！！！这是什么！！！！”

「surprised！」

「Eddie，那是我们的孩子。」

“……你的意思是你把他操出来了？？”

「…..大概。」

「Eddie，Eddie你还好吗？」

「Eddie？！」


End file.
